Purgatory
by animanga-lover
Summary: SEQUAL TO PARADISE? Light and L are reincarnated into a world of their own while the angels watch the two quietly. They think everything will be perfectly fine but the child Light seems a little strange and History has a way of repeating its self.
1. Prologue

**This is a sequal to Paradise. I do not own Death Note in any way**

**Purgatory**

Prologue

It was pitch black when Roger received a knock on his door. He walked outside and saw a small bundle wrapped tightly in blankets. Roger cocked one of his bushy, white eyebrows. There was a letter tied to the bundle. Roger read:

_**LIGHT YAGAMI**_

_**MAY HE BRING YOU PEACE WHILE HE BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING**_

Roger arched another eyebrow as he scanned the tightly bound package. He carefully unwound the string the letter was tied to. The blankets fell after it was released.

It was a baby boy. He looked about three or four years old. He had caramel colored hair that swept in front of his eyes that were the same color. Roger was surprised by how quite the child was able to remain during the time he was tied up like this. What's more is the note. _MAY HE BRING YOU PEACE WHILE HE BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING. _What was that about? Roger shook his head and took the child inside. He wasn't going to just leave him.

Roger walked back to his office and laid Light on his couch and made some tea. He sat in a chair in front of Light and presented him with the tea. Light stared at it blankly.

"Where's your father? Your mother?" Roger asked curiously.

Light looked at his feet. He shook his head slightly.

"Do you know where they are?"

Light frowned slightly, "D-Daddy died…"

Roger nodded, "Yes… what about your mother?"

"Mommy hates me…" Light frowned as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I doubt that, child," Roger smiled.

Light scanned the walls of Roger's office, "Where am I?"

Roger jumped up and ruffled the child's hair, "You're at Wammy's house; an institution for the best and brightest minds."

Light arched one of his eyebrows, "Then maybe I should be somewhere else… Mommy always called me stupid."

"It's your mother who is ignorant. She left you, didn't she?"

Light's eyes got wide as he looked up at Roger, "S-she l-left…" Tears poured down his face as the reality of what was happening.

Roger silently cursed himself as he bent down on his knees to Light. He continued patting his head, "Don't cry, son. Things are not as bad as they seem. We're going to take care of you here."

Light sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "T-thank you…"

There was a knock at Roger's door and a small child entered afterwards. He was seven with black hair and big emotionless eyes that sparkled slightly with the lights in the room. "You called for me."

"Lawliet this is the third time you've been late when I call you."

Lawliet cringed, "I told you not to call me that." He looked over at Light, "I'm _Law_ or _L_."

Roger rolled his eyes, "You can't call yourself L, Lawliet."

Lawliet sighed, "Mother called me that…"

Roger rolled his temples, "Very well… will you please sit over there while I try to figure out where to put this boy?"

Lawliet nodded and sat in Roger's chair with his legs pulled up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He watched the two almost intently.

Roger brushed back Light's hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Light sniffled and nodded. "I'm going to attend to him then I'll be right back."

Lawliet was analyzing the new child. "When did you find him," He muttered bluntly.

"That's irrelevant. Lawliet, L is coming to visit you—"

"L," Lawliet stated. "I find it useless to call myself a different name when I am only going to change it to L once I succeed him." Roger sighed and nodded, therefore marking Lawliet as L. He started going on about how L would have to be "presentable" to L.

Light wasn't paying attention. He felt awkward being there while Roger and L spoke. Light saw something flash outside then heard thunder directly after. Unlike most two year olds, he liked the rain. It felt calming and relaxing. Light walked to the window after hoping off the stair. He stared idly as the rain continued to pelt the window.

L nodded in annoyance, "I'm not that naïve, Roger. I know how to behave."

Roger turned to the couch, but Light wasn't there. His eyes darted frantically across the room. Then he cast his eyes to one of the windows in his office. Light was laughing as he stared outside. Roger came up from behind him to see what was making him laugh.

It was dark and hazy outside, but Roger made out one figure hanging from a tree. Her long hair flew wildly around her face. Roger couldn't make out what type of person she was, but one thing was obvious.

She had committed suicide.

It would only be later on that Roger would find out it was the famous model and actress Misa Amane. Also known as Light's mother…

* * *

><p>After digging in a few case files and do a very thorough background check Roger discovered a few key items about the mysterious two year old. Light Yagami; son of Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Of course Roger remembered the first Light Yagami from the Kira investigation. His girlfriend, Misa Amane, must have gotten pregnant during the last few weeks she actually came out of contact with the notebook. Light had no knowledge that there was a child. However, Amane must have had a hard time. Light (II) looked exactly like his father, so seeing that couldn't have been easy considering Misa's obsession with Light. She'd taken her son to Wammy's House where she committed suicide by hanging from a tree. Though, that did say something about the child considering how he laughed while it happened. Then again, he was two.<p>

So now the only thing left to do was place him somewhere. He wasn't going to just throw the child out… well, he could… Maybe… No! He was going to be kind. Who knows? He is the son of Light Yagami. There's a chance that his intelligence would show some promise. It wasn't like another note would fall from the sky. No. He would keep the child. No matter what…

**TBC**

**How does the sequal sound so far? I got the idea of reincarnation... its summer so i shall keep steady updates as best as I can... please tell me wat u thought... **


	2. Chapter 1

1

There is no God…

_Why do you think I say this?_

Because humans are impressionable. I've come to understand the minds of humans. I'm different.

I'm not trying to be arrogant. No. That's the last thing on my mind.

I'm just… different.

_Why?_

Because I don't belong here. Because I've seen what's inside a person's heart. I know how people think. I know how they work. What they see. What they do…

_How?_

I'm not sure… I mean… I've heard many things can affect the way you live life. I'm an orphan. My mother killed herself right in front of me and I wasn't affected by it. I loved my mother more than anyone in the world. She was the only person who actually treated me like I was supposed to be treated.

She'd come in late at night after a hard day of modeling and collapse on the couch beside me. She would then start crying and tell me little sentences like "I hate you" or "Why are you even here? Why do you have _his_ face?" That was how we interacted with each other. She never could show me any love because I looked like the one person she loved the most. My father.

My mother was the only person who saw what I really and truly was. A bastard child.

So here I am. At an orphanage. At Wammy's House. I'm thirteen. I finally get a room. Like an actual room. Not a stupid corner in Roger's office. A room…

"Yagami- Kun," a voice said. Whose voice is that? It sounds very… familiar… "Yagami- Kun, open your eyes."

I don't want to… Why should I?

"C'mon, Yagami- Kun, open your eyes…"

I sighed opening my eyes. I stared back into a pair of wide, black, sunken in eyes. This… was the first child I ever encountered here. L…

"Now now L," Roger said from behind me. "This is Yami. He will be your new roommate."

A new name. A new room. A new life…

L said in a monotone voice, "I already know that. C'mon Yami- Kun!" L grabbed my hand and pulled me into his—"our"—new room. "Thank you, Roger!" He shut the door and walked back into the room. "I always knew we'd be roommates. What do you think of it?" L scanned the room in some bored fascination.

"…It's very…nice…?" I muttered arching one of my eyebrows.

He nodded sitting on his bed. "That one over there"—he pointed—"is yours."

The room wasn't entirely terrible, but it wasn't great either. However, it was a room nonetheless. I felt so tired I didn't even care. I dived, face first, into "my" sheets and cushions. They felt so good! I can't remember the last time I slept in a real bed!

I rolled around a bit before seeing a pair of big black eyes just staring at me. They made me jump. "Ah… hello," I managed to get out.

"You've really grown since I last saw you," He muttered letting his eyes travel up and down my body. His eyes scared me. They had so much going through them. Questions. Emotions. Answers. Yet at the same time they looked blank. I knew I would never feel safe. "Your real name is Light Yagami, right?"

I nodded.

"So you're 'God's child'," He sat on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and he bit his thumb lightly.

I knew the reference. Light Yagami, my father, was known as 'Kira' and was known to be one of God's followers, or to some people, God himself. Not many people know Kira's identity, so I'm a little surprised that he knew. I chuckled half heartedly, "…Yeah I guess you could say that… I didn't know anyone else knew about it…"

"Everyone here does…. Kira killed our inspiration…. Our role model…. L….The real L…"

"I-I see…." I looked at my lap and frowned. How was I supposed to live with this guy?I guess I'll have to give it my best. I just had to get off this subject. I sighed, "So what's your story?" I wasn't particularly interested in his life but it would be something to talk about for the time being.

L shook his head smiling, "I think giving out that kind of information is too risky."

I scoffed, "It's not like I'm gonna investigate your past or kill u or something…."

L shrugged, "My decision is the same as before…" L cuddled against one of his pillows, still sitting in the awkward position.

He was an odd guy… He seemed very arrogant but cautious. Maybe it was how Wammy's was run. L was the highest rank, which meant he would succeed L. I couldn't grasp the ranking system. I mean I understand it's based on intelligence and creativity but to succeed L? I don't want to succeed L. If that's the case then why am I here? Why'd my mom bring me here? She must have known what kind of place this was.

"It's time for Dinner Yami- Kun," L said standing from his awkward position. Even while standing he was hunched over. He was going to have terrible back trouble when he got older. Now that I thought about it his posture wasn't the only thing bad about him. His hair wasn't brushed. It didn't look like it'd ever been brushed, just a black, tangled nest. He was very thin. Even through the baggy, white shirt and jeans he wore you could see there was just a twig-like figure underneath. His eyes, even though they were blank, were big, black and sunken in. They were blood shot from lack of sleep and… something else but I couldn't tell what.

"I'm not hungry," I said. Actually, I was starving, but I'd never been outside Roger's office. Roger raised me away from the other kids. It was mainly to see if I was worthy to be at Wammy's. I've never been in contact with anyone except Roger. I stared outside the window and watched everyone and everything. I didn't want to see anyone.

"Come on Yami-Kun," L said look at me then held out his hand. "I know how you're feeling right now and it's clear that you're afraid to go out, but you shouldn't be. We are all family at Wammy's and accept everyone into our family even if they don't accept us." He gave me a creepy little grin.

"You sound like a commercial or something. I'm just not hungry." I turned on my side with my back to him.

"Yami-Kun is afraid….."

I turned and shot him a glare and stood up, "I'm not afraid! Here. I'll show you! " I stood up, stomped over to the door, opened it and walked outside. I puffed up my chest with my chin in the air, beaming with pride.

"Watch where you're standin' freak!" A voice from a group of girls shouted, making me jump.

I moved out of their way, bowing slightly, "E-excuse me!"

"Freak…" She muttered walking away with her posse who were laughing. I felt humiliated….

"Well done Yami-Kun," L said with a finger to his lips. "They usually never talk to anyone outside of their group…"

I could tell he was trying to be help full so I smiled and played along, "I guess I'm just that special that I have the honor of being recognized." L gave a slight nod as we made our way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was enormous. It seemed… elegant in a sense. Well as elegant as a cafeteria could be. The lines served gourmet courses that made me drool, but I didn't know what most of them were so I just got an apple and settled with that. L dragged me outside to eat under a tree with him, which I loved because it was away from all the other kids inside. Every person there stared at me. It made me uncomfortable and somewhat self-conscience. Sitting under the tree was peaceful and calming.

"You're eating that?" L asked, pointing to my apple while we sat down.

"You're eating that?" I countered pointing at a cheese cake that was resting on his knees. Not a slice but a WHOLE cheesecake. Did he honestly consider that a meal?

"It's good for the brain," He muttered.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. This guy was so weird! I glared at his cake while nibbling at my apple. "Hey, L? Why don't you eat in there with all the other kids?"

"I prefer to be alone," L replied holding his fork with his thumb and pointer finger and digging it into the cake. He stared at it hungrily before licking his lips and raising it to his mouth.

"But I'm with you," I said. True L wasn't alone at the moment. He pulled me outside with him. So why did I follow?

"I know… because you remind me… of someone…" L ate at lightning speed. One blink and half the cake was already gone. "A-also… I want to test… your mental ability… I want to see if… you'll be… a challenge…. For me…"

Typical. I should've expected that much. People don't do things because they want to seem like good people and help others. They do things because they want to gain something. It hurts others but as long as you're all right then what do they matter. Besides, L seemed like the type of person to help himself before others. Maybe I was wrong but that's what I think after meeting him.

It's strange though. I actually wish he'd said something about wanting to be friend or something along those lines. I'm just acting stupid, though. I need to start thinking. This whole place is set up as a game. Everyone's trying to step over each other to win the prize. Everyone except me. I don't want to be L, but if I have to try. So be it. I'll put up the best damn fight you can think of, L. Maybe if I do… He'd be friends with me. …Again thinking idiotically. I don't need friends I have myself, my intelligence, my thought process. I don't need friends.

"Is something bothering you, Yami- kun?" L asked, finishing his cake. I could only stare at him. That's not human. How can one person eat that much sugar? "Yami-Kun?" L waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you alright."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I need to just stick with one thought.

L nodded then stood up, "Dinner is over…" He looked at me processing my next move.

IM NOT A BUG UNDER A MICROSCOPE! His eyes just… creeped me out…. "It would seem so," I sighed and stood up, leaving the core of my apple on the ground.

L and I went into the cafeteria to discard L's plate then walked to our room. "Would Yami- Kun like me to give him a tour?" L muttered casually biting his index finger. I gave him a look of disgust and was going to scold him but decided against it. I'm not his mother; he can bite his nails if he wants.

"No. I think I'll be okay…" I smiled thoughtfully at L and disappeared into our room. I'm not here to make friends! Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone… I fell into bed with a hard '_thud_' as the head board hit the wall slightly. I could just stop talking… but… if I do that it might hurt my chances of winning this "game".

"Are you tired, Yami-Kun?" L muttered beside me.

I buried my head in my pillow and closed my eyes. "Yeah… I think I'll go to bed." Yeah that sounded nice… I'll sleep on it, get my thoughts in order. Then I'll decide what I want to do later. Hopefully, by the time I wake up I'll have a plan to beat L and take first place at Wammy's. The thought made me smile in my sleep.

**TBC**

**this sucked... my minds been acting up again XD hmmm... I know wat Im gonna do but I have to find away to build up to that... I think I got my inspiration for chapter 2 and im excited so I need to start that. hope to have it up shortly.**

**hope u enjoyed. R&R. Thank you!**


End file.
